


Цвета мира

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Billy-centric, Canonical Character Death, Color Blindness, M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: Соулмейты не видят цвета до встречи друг с другом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ибо я задолбалась ждать, когда кто-то начнёт писать по "Семерке" :)

Билли любит в мире красоту.

Переливы миллиона оттенков серого, контраст черных теней и белого солнца, резкий излом сосновой ветки и плавный изгиб песчаных дюн. Уголь, графит, пепел, сталь, мел, известняк… Почему остальные так жаждут поскорее встретить вторую половину и заляпать цветными кляксами строгую красоту линий и контуров?

К тому же, в черно-белом мире никого не дразнят «желтолицым».

Билли любит красоту во внешности. Пусть другие украшают одежду разноцветными шнурами и яркими пуговицами, он предпочитает выверенный крой, чёткий силуэт и едва заметную полоску. Идеально завязанный узел платка важнее его оттенка. Блеск ткани и ботинок не должна заглушать вездесущая пыль. Тень щетины не смеет пачкать бархатистое сияние щек.

Когда-то давно Билли называли «куколкой» за красивое личико и резной изгиб губ. Тогда он научился метать нож. А потом обзавёлся пистолетами, чтобы ни одна сволочь не посмела присвистнуть ему вслед или отвесить сальный комплимент.

Билли любит своё оружие за красоту. Воронёную сталь ствола, серебряную инкрустацию рукояти, свинцовую мягкость пули. Сверкание бритвенно-острой кромки, блик летящего лезвия, замысловатую оплетку ручки. Хищную стремительность шпильки и струящиеся по ней иероглифы.

Его мир прекрасен и без цвета, достаточно формы.

 

Его Билли встречает на очередном состязании на скорость стрельбы. Всё как обычно: слепящее солнце, глубокая тень от полей шляпы, гул зрителей, шорох песка, шершавая кожа кобуры. Блёклый соперник в пропылённой куртке. Билли поневоле любуется изящными линиями лилии на лацкане и переводит взгляд выше. Там полуседая бородка, тонкие губы и что-то не то с глазами.

Билли всматривается, пытаясь понять, в чём неправильность, пока не натыкается взглядом на черный зрачок дула.

Билли стреляет первым. И тут же бросает револьвер, объявляя о своём поражении.

 

Стрелок ловит Билли вечером в салуне, выталкивает на задний двор и припирает к стенке. Желает знать, что за хрень случилась на стрельбище, какого дьявола какой-то сопляк уступил ему победу, да кто он вообще такой и откуда взялся, желтопузик узкоглазый? Цепляется за отвороты, тормошит за грудки, тяжело дышит в лицо, вглядывается пристально.

А Билли молчит и глаз отвести не может.

Глаза у соперника серо-голубые, как грозовая туча на горизонте. По краю ободок, тёмный, густо-синий, как влажное пятно на сукне плеча. В бороде смесь рыжей земли и бурых камней, и белёсые нитки седины. А уши розовые на просвет в оранжевых лучах заходящего солнца, трогательно так. Билли тянется рукой, чтобы сравнить оттенок загара, да, у него больше жёлтого.

— Как ты меня назвал? — Билли улыбается, глядя, как стрелок запинается, обрывает гневную тираду на полуслове, хватает воздух ртом.

— Ты жёлтый, — задушено выдавливает стрелок, и осознание проступает на скулах охрой румянца, будто он прислонился щекой к кирпичному основанию местной церквушки. — Я думал, это солнце напекло или виски паршивый.

— Я Билли. Билли Рокс.

— Гуднайт Робишо. А виски здесь всё одно паршивый!

 

Билли идёт за ним следом. Цедить паршивый виски, смотреть на огонь сквозь маслянистые разводы на стекле стакана, сравнивать наряды девочек, разглядывать конские шкуры и гривы, прослеживать прожилки на отполированном прикладе ружья. Запоминать разнообразие оттенков, которые раньше он знал только по названиям.

Кажется, что если он отвернётся, если уйдёт в свою комнату, если уедет своей дорогой — цвета снова исчезнут. Нет, Билли не считает свой прошлый черно-белый мир уродливым или скучным, просто он ещё не насмотрелся на это буйство красок.

Поэтому он не собирается отходить от Робишо. Ни сейчас, ни в полночь, ни наутро. А лучше остаться рядом и через день, и через месяц, и через год. И смотреть, смотреть, смотреть, впитывать разноцветье мира, как в последний миг.

Оказывается, огонь жёлтый — с переливами от голубого до багряного, небо синее — от выгоревшей белизны до чернильной тьмы, закаты бывают сиреневыми или лиловыми, а тучи — зелеными.  Билли изучает оттенки коричневого по земле, зеленого — по растительности, бежевого — по лицу Робишо, а красного — по его телу.

У Робишо алые зацелованные губы, терракотовый румянец и пятнышки на щеке, будто капельки ржавчины. У Робишо темно-бордовые, как изюм, соски, палевый шрам на боку и винного цвета родинка на бедре.

Ещё у него сильные руки, острые локти, сухая кожа и ласковые ладони. И вечное изумление, спрятанное в глубине глаз, будто он никак не может поверить, что это всё с ним, ему, для него. Не видение, не сон, не галлюцинация, а реальность, которую можно пощупать, сгрести в охапку и утащить под бок.

Когда догорает костер на очередной стоянке, Билли будто снова возвращается к контурам и силуэтам. Черное одеяло на сером граните, белое тело изломанной веткой, рельеф мускулов и провал распахнутого рта. Билли прослеживает линии шеи кончиками пальцев, размазывает лунный свет по груди, растушёвывает тени по животу, выписывает каллиграфию клятв по ногам, вычерчивает карту своего нового мира.

Повторяет в акварельной дымке рассвета, под ярким солнцем полудня, в янтарном сиропе заката. Чтобы увидеть и запомнить все варианты картины.

 

Билли покупает для Робишо сизые сорочки и пурпурные шейные платки. Сам он по-прежнему любит белые рубашки и черные костюмы в едва заметную полоску.

Робишо по-прежнему просыпается в слезах от кошмаров, но уже не каждую ночь и даже не каждую неделю. Билли распугивает сов перед каждой ночевкой.

Билли предпочитает молчать, слушать и смотреть. Робишо пересыпает речь французскими словечками и болтает за двоих.

Робишо дарит ему перевязь для метательных ножей: выделанная кожа и черненое серебро. Билли стреляет вместо него в бандитов, за которых назначена награда.

Участием Билли в соревнованиях на скорострельность они отмечают круглые даты. Ну и зарабатывают на выпивку и комнату с приличной кроватью.

А потом появляется ирландец от Сэма Чизолма.

 

Они обмениваются последними шутками и патронами.

Робишо подрагивает от адреналина, поводит плечами, нервно поглаживает ружье, нащупывает каблуками упор на полу. Билли смотрит.

На блеск из-под ресниц — солнечный блик на стали, на трещинку обветренных губ — кровь на песке, на капельки пота на горле — темные пятна на шейном платке. На медовые доски стен, на высокую синеву неба, на яркую медь патронов, на пыльную мешковину их баррикады.

Потом грохочет «гатлинг», и мир переворачивается вместе с Робишо, падающим через перила.

Билли роняет оружие, прижимает руку к боку, с трудом поворачивает голову, ищет взглядом Робишо.

Перед глазами дымка, туман, облака, завеса дыма. Или их заволакивают слезы от пороха. Или они помутнели от удара головой. Или это слабость от раны.

Что угодно. Всё, что угодно. Но не возвращение чёрно-белого мира.

Билли не хочет смотреть на выцветающие краски, не хочет видеть черную кровь на кончиках белых пальцев, не желает помнить гравюру о серой фигуре на блёклой земле. Ему плевать на красоту линий и изящество контуров, на сияние света и контраст силуэтов.

Когда взгляд заливает темнота, он выдыхает с облегчением.

 


End file.
